You're My One
by katicloveee
Summary: Castle and Beckett were together after the shooting, then they broke up. Now, Castle wants to talk to Beckett, what will happen? Based on 2 songs, one-shot.


**AN: This is a really weird story that came into my mind when I was listening to two different songs. **_**Pretending by Glee Cast **_**& **_**What About Me by Emily Osment. **_**Oh and the lyrics are like mixed up.**

**Lets just say that they were dating before this, then they broke up. Now, this is like 1 month or 2 after the break up.**

* * *

><p><em>Will we ever say the words we're feeling; reach down underneath it, tear down all the walls.<em>

"Can I talk to you?" Rick looked up from his phone and stood up.

"Uh….sure, let me just finish this." Kate said while finishing her paperwork.

"Do you mind talking somewhere a bit more private, like the loft?" Rick asked

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah sure."

* * *

><p><em>The flashbacks, the pictures, the letter and songs. The memories; the heart the you carved on the wall, it's a shame. Now that nothings the same.<em>

When they arrived to Rick's loft, tons of memories flashed back to Kate when the door opened. The movies, ordering in, laughing, cuddling, kissing, talking, just everything.

"_I can't believe it has been a month and a half since I have been here." _Thought Kate.

Rick talking brought her out of her own penetrated bubble. "Want something to drink?"

"Nope, I'm good. So where is Martha and Alexis?" Kate smiled

Rick sat down on the couch. "Martha is at her school. Alexis is on a date with Ashley."

Kate took a seat next to him, leaving some distance between them.

"Oh okay, so we are pretty much alone."

"Yeah."

There was a comfortable silence, which brought memories back to Kate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_It was 3 months after the shooting and Kate finally told Rick that she heard him and they decided to give the relationship a shot. The next few months went just excellent. They have been dating for a month or so; Kate and Rick couldn't be any happier. Then it happened, on Page 6 was Rick finishing his book party and coming out with someone other than Kate Beckett. _

_Kate couldn't believe her eyes, she read the article and looked at the picture. His arm was around the blonde chick and he was whispering something into her ear. She was furious with Rick and definitely jealous. _

_Then the next day at the precinct, Rick came running in; knowing that Kate had read the article. When he stopped at her desk, she noticed she wasn't there. _

"_Hey Espo, where's Kate?" Rick breathed._

"_She's…..uh…in the gym." Esposito said._

"_Okay thanks." Rick walked and headed toward the gym._

_He saw through the door Kate hitting the punching bag like she was really mad. _

_Now I'm scared. Rick thought._

_After what seemed like a hours, Rick finally opened the gym door. Kate stopped punching the bag._

"_Look Kate…" Rick said_

_Then she finally turned and looked at him in the eyes._

_Rick took a step back. Uh-oh, she is badly hurt by this. Rick thought._

"_Look Kate, about page 6, its not what you think."_

"_Oh really? Then explain what it's suppose to mean, Castle"_

"_I was drunk, okay? Like really really drunk, so I may have been doing stupid things because I wasn't thinking and I don't mean to do them." _

_Kate scoffed. "You were drunk, so you probably thought that blonde chick was better than me. You know Castle, I was scared to be in a committed relationship with you because of the fact that you may get bored of me and look at that, I wasn't wrong. Do you have ANY idea how it feels to see you with another girl?" _

"_Nothing happened, I only had my arm around her and whispering something into her ear." _

"_You expect me to believe that. I mean what were you whispering? Something inappropriate, like what you always do. You know what, Castle? If every time you have a book party or something and this is how you act, then maybe we should just end it so I will stop getting hurt." Then Kate walked out with tears in her eyes._

_Rick stood there, shocked at what he just heard._

* * *

><p><em>Face to face, and heart to heart. We're so close, yet so far apart. I close my eyes I look away, that's just because I'm not okay.<em>

"Hey Kate? You alright? You seem to be somewhere else." Rick asked.

Kate shrugged. "I'm fine. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Rick took a breath. "I want to talk about the break up."

Kate just winced and nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I have done, I never meant it. I was drunk and I do stupid things when I'm drunk. Kate….I love you, I have loved you for the past 3 years. I loved you most when you were lying in the hospital bed after you got shot. I realised then that I would do anything to take your spot. 1 year ago, I made a huge mistake over the summer and I'm sure you haven't forgiven me about it and I'm still sorry for what I have done."

_Now the bridges are burns and we're lost in the wind._

Kate started to protest, but Rick holds his hand up. "I'm not done. Look, Kate….everything that happened in the last month, I'm sorry. I spent this whole month thinking, just thinking how we were so good together, how much fun we had, and how I never wanted to give that up. Now I realise that, I realise that you're all I want and always will be want I want."

He looked up and saw Kate's eyes with unshed tears. "Kate, once you answer this question and the answer is a no. I'm leaving, I have done all my research and that means you are happy without me. So Kate, you willing to give me another chance? You willing to be in a committed relationship with me again?"

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_or will we forever only be pretending_

_Now the past is the past and the bruises may fade._

_These scars are here to stay._

"You're my one, Kate-"

"And I'm your done, Rick" Kate looked up with tears streaming down her face.

Rick lit up like a kid on a Christmas tree. "Really? You forgive me?"

"Yeah I do. I love you too, Rick."

Rick scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm in this for a long haul, Kate. So you're stuck with me now."

Kate looked up and saw the love in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. Rick tightened his arm around her and Kate's arms were around Rick's neck to pull him closer.

Rick pulled away. "I love you, Kate, so much."

"I love you too. More than you ever know."

_What about you. What about me. What about fairytale endings. You just pretending to be; I'm wondering. What if we tried. What if I cried. _

_What if its better tomorrow, what if I followed your eyes; I'm wondering, what about me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>N: I wasn't so proud of the flashback part, but I tried. Anyways, reviews are love! :) xx**


End file.
